


What Really Happened

by totalnovaktrash



Series: A Different Story [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eleventh Doctor Era, Family Fluff, Gen, Jenny gets back to the Doctor, Original Character(s), Tenth Doctor Era, it's got nothing to do with 11/Rose, just saying that they're a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always wait five and a half hours. What did happen when Lilith waited for Jenny to wake up? What really happened at the end of chapter 16 of Everything Ends.</p><p>REVAMPED AS OF 9/7</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Happened

Lilith sat next to the cot where the soldiers had let her put Jenny, holding her hand. The five and a half hours were almost up.

Then, Jenny breathed out golden energy. Not artron energy, something different. She gasped and opened her eyes. “Lilith?”

Lilith grinned. “Hey there, Jen.”

“What… how…?” Jenny stammered. “I died, I was shot.”

“And you were brought back. I think it was the source.”

The blonde girl sat up. “Does this mean I get to come with you, Dad, and Donna?”

The smile slipped off Lilith’s face. “Remember how I told you I’m from the future?” Jenny nodded. “Well, in the future, Dad thinks you still dead for a while. It’s a hundred years or so before you show up.”

Jenny stared at her wide eyed. “A hundred years?”

“It’s not like you wouldn’t live that long, Gallifreyans who look into the Schism can live for thousands of years, but I’m going to take you to that time in a few minutes using my portable time traveling tech.”

She looked a bit unsure. “Okay.”

Lilith put her hand on her shoulder. “I promise, you do travel with us. We do get to see new planets and new skies. Here’s the thing, Dad and I are going to look different. So I’m going to show you telepathically what everyone will look like, okay?”

“Alright.”

Lilith put her fingers to Jenny’s temples. She showed her a mental image of the version of Rose that Lilith knew from the future. “This is Mom.” She switched to an image of the Eleventh Doctor. “This is how Dad will be.” Then an image of Lilith’s second incarnation. “This is how I’ll look.” Lastly, Darkel with her pigtails and bright eyes. “And this is our little sister, Darkel.”

“I got it.”

“Ready to meet the rest of our family?”

Jenny nodded vigorously. “Absolutely.”

Lilith helped her up and put her hand on the vortex manipulator. “Let’s go.”

* * *

The four Tyler-Lungbarrows were sitting on a picnic blanket in the middle of a field on Estrex Prime. Rose had her head on the Doctor’s shoulder, the Doctor was stroking Rose’s arm, Lilith was reading a book called _The Ruby Circle_ , and Darkel was braiding Lilith’s hair.

A few yards away, there was a flash and two people appeared. A moment later, one disappeared again and the other came over to the family. She was a skinny blonde woman in combat boots, pants, and an army green shirt.

She looked right at Rose and smiled. “Hi, I’m Jenny. You must be my mum.”

Rose looked from Jenny to the Doctor with an amused expression on her face. The Doctor, on the other hand, was staring at Jenny in shock. He stumbled to his feet and cautiously approached her. He poked her in the shoulder to see if she was real, and jumped back when she proved to be solid.

“Jenny?” he managed.

She laughed and hugged him; he hugged her back tightly. “Hi, Dad,” she said, echoing her first words to him.

“Dad, what’s going on? Who is she?” Lilith asked.

Jenny looked a bit hurt for a moment and the Doctor put his arm around her. “Remember the story about Aunt Martha, Donna, and I on Messaline? This is Jenny, your older sister.”

Jenny crouched down in front of Lilith, who studied her warily. “So, Lilith, how do you feel about running?”

Lilith broke into a smile. “I _love_ the running.”

That made Jenny laugh again. She pulled her to her feet and the two sisters took off across the field, hand in hand, giggling the entire way.


End file.
